


Fall Together

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All three of them are broken in their own ways, looking for forgiveness and waiting for judgment that may never come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Together

Lucifer is gazing down at Sam with a reverence the hunter couldn’t have imagined him capable of, and Sam finds himself drowning in those too-bright eyes, in the sharpness of that shattered grace, even as he grasps at the devil’s hips, brings them closer together.

There’s a flare of sensation as their cocks slide together, and Lucifer’s head drops and he shudders out a breath against Sam’s shoulder. Sam knows this is still new for him, knows Lucifer has never allowed himself to feel as humans feel before they ended up here, knows it could break him open in ways he’s never before wanted or allowed.

It’s a brave new world, here in this limbo they’ve somehow found themselves a part of.

Here in this limbo, where they’re not the only ones asking for forgiveness, waiting for judgment.

As though summoned by his thoughts, Gabriel is suddenly there, kneeling next to them, one hand joined with Sam’s on Lucifer’s hip, the other balanced on Sam’s chest as his eyes catch and hold the hunter’s.

Asking permission to do this with him, tonight.

Or today.

Really, time has no meaning here, but the point is that he wants to take and tame Lucifer as much as Sam does, and Sam thinks he can let him have that. Thinks he can maybe allow himself to share, where before they’ve only traded.

He nods, and Gabriel’s grin flashes out, lightning quick, his fingers tightening where they rest, tangled with Sam’s, on Lucifer’s skin.

Lucifer lifts himself up, looks over to his brother, a question in his gaze that Gabriel answers with a slow stroke down the devil’s thigh. Above Sam, Lucifer shudders, his eyes slipping closed as breath he doesn’t need comes too quick.

It’s Gabriel who slicks Sam up, shards of angel mojo or just the magic of this place lending him the power to pull oil from nowhere to do so. And it’s Gabriel who positions Lucifer above the hunter, who guides Sam into his brother, one smooth stroke that Lucifer’s not prepared for, but sinks into with a groan.

Desperate. Already craving more.

Lucifer’s hands are on Sam’s shoulders, digging in, leaving bruises that will be gone the next time Sam thinks to look for them. Lucifer is tight and hot around him, and Sam’s gasping helpless puffs of air, trying not to take too much too quickly, trying to stay still, because he knows more is coming.

Sure enough, they’re only like that for a moment before Gabriel is suddenly behind Lucifer, balanced on his knees as one hand ghosts over Lucifer’s ass, moves down to where Sam is buried inside him. Sam bites down on his lip hard when one finger slides in alongside his cock, desperate to keep from shoving deeper, coming too soon.

Gabriel goes deep, finds the spot Sam hadn’t yet been able to, and Lucifer goes rigid, his eyes wide as his breath comes out in short pants. Another of Gabriel’s fingers joins the first, and Lucifer cries out, bucking, his cock hard and leaking against Sam’s stomach.

Sam’s eyes meet Gabriel’s, and the archangel’s are as dark with lust as he thinks his own must be. When he nods, Gabriel swallows, grins, shifts to bend over Lucifer, lining himself up, shoving in before Sam can think to brace for it.

Too soon, but Lucifer takes it, whining high in his throat but shoving back into it, and Sam’s overcome, everything too much, _too much_ , and he can’t breathe, everything hot and tight and bordering on painful but _so good_ , and he _knows_ it must be too much for Lucifer.

But Lucifer’s mouth is fixed to his collarbone, still making those beautiful noises in his throat, and finally, _finally_ , Sam allows himself to move, rubbing against Gabriel, Lucifer so tight around them both as they each fight to take him higher, to make him feel it more.

Neither of them touches him once, but it’s Lucifer who breaks first, and for all that he’s never been silent, not once, when he comes, it’s with little more than a sharp gasp as he bites down into Sam’s skin, thick ropes of heat pooling on Sam’s stomach.

It’s enough to send Sam tumbling after him, and he shoves deep one more time, crying out, no name on his tongue, but to both Lucifer and Gabriel in his heart and his mind and his soul, and he feels Gabriel shudder, feels him hit his climax at the same time, and they both fill Lucifer as they fall together.

After, they lay together, a tangle of limbs and a mess of sex and sweat, all three too fucked out and blissful to notice or care.

Sam doesn’t know where they are, and he doesn’t know how they all arrived here or what it means that they did. But, in the deepest, most secret parts of his mind, he thinks that that’s okay. Thinks that maybe he could be happy being here, with them, for something like eternity.

He reaches a hand out to take hold of Gabriel’s, and they smile at each other, Lucifer curled between them where he’s already fallen asleep.


End file.
